


Crossing The Line

by mafreila



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, chapter two is here lads, how to tags idk, i just hc him as being a huge slut forgive me (but dont boo me im right), literally just a growth foursome, my boy ryouta loves cock even more than shiki loves soba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: Kensuke makes a suggestion to Ryouta that starts as a joke, but turns into something real very quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Ken… Hah…. Nnn…!” _

 

An endless stream of whimpers and gasps could easily be heard throughout the entirety of the dorm, reverberating off the walls and echoing down the end of the hallway and if the residents there didn’t already know any better, they never would have guessed such high-pitched, wanton noises could belong to none other than Ryouta Sakuraba. 

 

Biting his lip, the shorter boy grasps tightly at the pale white sheets beneath him, kneading his fingers into the mattress for support. He stared up at Kensuke, pale pink eyes meeting an ocean of teal in an intense gaze; too intense, in fact, as Ryouta found himself having to look away seconds later from embarrassment. 

 

“Please,” the light-haired boy begged, violently rocking his hips to meet against the fingers thrusting into him. “Ngh… not enough… I need m-more, please just hurry and put it in me…”

 

“Put what in you? You have to use your words better, or I won’t know what you mean, Ryou.”

 

The response is instantaneous, and the way he says the other’s name is slow, drawn out seductively. While Kensuke may be known as a bit of an airhead, that sort of personality seemed to completely vanish in times like this; he didn’t miss a beat, using any opportunity he had to get a reaction out of the boy sprawled out on the bed beneath him. 

 

“...You know what I mean.”

 

“Do I?”

 

Growing frustrated, Ryouta grinds his hips down once more till he feels Kensuke’s knuckles against his entrance. “I need you inside me,” he says matter-of-factly, eyes narrowed to slits; there was a dangerous aura about him that made Kensuke fear pressing the issue any further.

 

“So impatient,” he comments, slowly sliding his fingers out and relishing in the loud whine of protest that Ryouta gave in reaction. He leans forward so that his mouth was resting by the other’s ear, a small smirk spreading on his face as he began to speak again. “You really can’t get enough of my cock, can you, Ryou?”

 

Ryouta’s breath hitches in his throat, the feeling of Kensuke’s warm breath against his neck sending a shiver down his spine, the dirtiness of the words being spoken making him throb with need. “Ken,” he murmurs, heart pounding excitedly in his chest. He’d rather die than admit such a thing out loud, but he really loved whenever Kensuke spoke like this to him; though by now, he’s sure the other has realized this.

 

“You know, I’m sure the others are listening now... I wonder how they feel whenever they hear you screaming my name like a girl as I fuck you into the mattress.”

 

“Ah… T-That’s….” 

 

Struggling to breathe evenly, Ryouta lets out a wanton moan when he feels Kensuke sucking at his jawline, running his tongue briefly along the flushed skin on his neck before pulling away moments later. “You like the thought of that, don’t you? Don’t worry, with how loud you are for me, I’m sure they can hear. They’d probably love to join, to take turns using you just like I do….you’d be Growth’s personal sex toy.”

 

“Oh _God_ , yes, please--”

 

Ryouta suddenly cuts off when he realizes what he’d just said. A look that could only be described as horror crossed his face, and even Kensuke can’t hide a glance of pure shock. It had just been a theoretical, a way to tease Ryouta, but…

 

“...Ryou. Do you actually want that?”

 

The blue-haired boy’s tone is low, tentative. He knew stepping too far into this territory would be something they could never undo, but it was certainly too late to pretend it never happened; besides, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit interested in the idea, too. 

 

“I…”

 

There’s a heavy silence that hangs over the room for a long moment, as Ryouta debates how he should respond. If his face wasn’t red before, it certainly was now, as filthy thoughts flood his mind, unable to help himself from fantasizing of the ever-so-pure Kouki Eto looming above him, performing such….  _ impure _ acts on him, with Kensuke and Mamoru right there beside him. Maybe even toying with the idea of trying to stretch Ryouta enough to fit all three of their cocks inside his tight little hole, filling him up until he couldn’t even think anymore--

 

“Yes,” he practically moans, his erection twitching needily at the vivid ideas racing through his brain, his imagination getting the better of him. Kensuke swallows heavily at the way Ryouta stares up at him through eyes half-lidded with lust, a temptation he just can’t seem to resist these days. Maybe this was a bad plan; bringing up such a…  _ risky _ idea had probably been a bad idea from the start, but he had never expected Ryouta to be so turned on by the idea of having a foursome with their unit members. 

 

Slowly, the navy-haired boy retrieves his cellphone from the depths of his back pocket, holding it out to Ryouta. He receives an inquisitive gaze, to which he simply smirks in response. “If you really want to, then it’s up to you; call Kou and Mamoru and tell them to come here.”

 

The command takes a few moments to register in Ryouta’s mind, and he gulps at the realization of what was about to happen. What had started off as just a normal night for the two boys was about to turn into something they could have never imagined. 

 

Taking hold of the phone with trembling hands, Ryouta stares at the dimly lit screen, trying to build up the courage to go through with contacting the others. He’d feel like a coward if he asked Kensuke to do it, but something like this was just…

 

Ryouta inhales deeply--desperately hoping for even an ounce of strength to fill his lungs just like the abundance air swelling into them--before pulling up Mamoru’s contact and calling.

 

When the carefree NEET picks up the phone, his inability to act natural is clear as day; there’s a long moment of stuttering and stumbling over words on the other line before he finally manages to speak clearly. “R-Ryou? It’s nearly eleven, aren’t you usually in bed by now?”

 

The boy in question can’t help but blush, knowing that with that kind of obviously forced reaction, Mamoru most definitely had heard the two from the other room. Clearing his throat loudly to try to shake off the embarrassment currently rendering him speechless, he sighs, breath quivering. 

 

“...Get Kou, both of you come to Ken’s room. Got it?” 

 

Without waiting for a response, the platinum blond hangs up immediately, feeling his heart threaten to jump right out of his throat with the anxiety coursing through his veins. Kensuke takes his phone back with a chuckle, putting it off to the side before placing his lips against Ryouta in what he thought was going to be a quick, chaste kiss, but was greeted with a flash of tongue almost immediately once their lips met. Letting out a soft gasp of shock, Ryouta melts into the kiss, pressing his hands up against the other’s chest. 

 

“W-What are you doing?!” He exclaims breathlessly after he manages to break away from Kensuke, face red. “They’re… on their way now...” 

 

“Don’t you want to give them a good show?” Kensuke whispers against Ryouta’s ear, making him shudder once again from the warmth of the other’s breath against his skin. “Let them see how good I make you feel…” The boy continues, running his hand down the other’s chest, along his stomach, till finally he curls his fingers around his still-hard cock.

 

Biting his lip to try to muffle the moan that jumps out of his throat, Ryouta instinctively bucks his hips upward into the touch. After having been neglected for so long, he was hungry for more of that contact, needing something to satisfy the lust settled down in the depths of his core. “Ken,” he whimpers, earning a pleased smile from the other before the hand around his erection starts to pump him steadily.

 

Then there’s a knock on the door, and he swears he feels his heart stop. 

 

“Tell them to come in,” Kensuke commands, speeding up his hand.  _ “You bastard, you’re doing that on purpose,”  _ is what Ryouta wants to retort with, but all that comes out is a starved groan. Squeezing his eyes shut both from pleasure and from the embarrassment of what’s about to happen, he struggles to get out the most steady “come in” that he can manage, still not quite able to stop it from sounding like a whine.

 

The door opens, and Ryouta doesn’t dare to open his eyes; for a long moment, that is, then he finally can’t stand the overbearing silence hanging over the room, forcing himself to look. 

 

Both Growth members standing in the doorway are blushing heavily, and Mamoru almost looks as if he’s hiding behind Kouki, looking for an opportunity to turn tail and run. There really couldn’t be a more awkward situation out there; even Kensuke, who’d come up with the idea, isn’t able to bring himself to face reality head on. 

 

But then, the blue-haired boy is adjusting his position against Ryouta, and his eyes widen when he realizes what he’s about to do. 

 

“W-Wait, oh God, Ken, don’t--” 

 

Too late to stop him, Ryouta cuts off with a loud cry of shock and pleasure as Kensuke pushes into his stretched hole, his voice trembling as he feels himself being filled up. His toes curl at the sensation and lithe fingers clench at the bed beneath them once again until his knuckles turn white from the tight grip. “Take a good look,” Kensuke says, turning his head to look at the other two idols. “This is how much of a slut your fellow member really is.”  
  
Kouki flinches a little, while Mamoru’s jaw drops; neither of them know how to react to such a vulgar word coming out of Kensuke’s voice. Kensuke, the one they’d always thought of as purely innocent and incapable of saying such things, or doing any of the things that were unfolding right before their very eyes. 

 

“He said he wanted you to join,” he continues as he thrusts lightly into Ryouta, earning a whimper from below him in response. “Isn’t that right, Ryou?” 

 

Covering his face with his arm, Ryouta turns his head. He’s so embarrassed he could die. Kouki is probably disgusted with him--but the thought of that actually makes his cock twitch a little. “Go on,” Kensuke urges, his voice dropping dangerously low as he pushes himself in particularly hard, grabbing Ryouta’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. “I told you to tell them.”

 

Moaning out the other boy’s name wantonly, Ryouta gasps for breath. “T-That’s right,” he finally splutters, his eyes a shimmering pink sea of lust and need. “I wanted… you all… to….” Kensuke stares down at him expectantly as he pauses, his face burning bright red from the effort of forcing such an embarrassing request into words. “I… I want to be yours. I want you all to use me, to take turns fucking me, I…” He trails off, desperately trying to break his wrists free from Kensuke’s grip to hide his face; he felt mortified.

 

Kouki exchanges a quiet glance with Mamoru, and Ryouta braces himself for impact. But rather, the blond simply walks in slow strides towards the bed, shrugging off the jacket that was hugging so tightly against his broad shoulders. “I’m honored that you would want me,” he says with a sheepish smile as he continues undressing. Such a sight leaves Ryouta stuttering, and he struggles to keep his vision focused as Kensuke is still thrusting into him. 

 

“Your voice is so gorgeous, Ryou. Hearing you like this is…” The younger growth member trails off, and it’s then that Ryouta realizes he’s hard. He can see the other’s erection straining against his pants, and his breath hitches in his throat at that. “I don’t think I’d have been able to hold back much longer,” he finishes, eyes glued to the floor. 

 

There’s a bit too long of a pause that makes the room tense, none of them sure how to go about starting this. Kensuke sighs, stopping his thrusts into Ryouta, who immediately groans in protest. “Hang on, babe. Can you flip onto your stomach for me?” 

 

Confused, Ryouta complies, feeling the other’s cock slide out of him as he shifts and rolls over on the bed. “What’s this about?” he asks nervously, swallowing heavily. “Things will be easier in this position. Here, why don’t you take care of Kou’s little problem there? Show him what that pretty little mouth of yours is for.”

 

Kouki gives a soft noise of embarrassment, gaze darting off to the side. “That’s--”

 

He cuts off as Ryouta leans forward to unzip his pants for him, licking his lip hungrily. He can feel excitement tingling in his core as he untucks the other’s cock from its confines, wanting nothing more than to see what kinds of erotic faces Kouki would make, to find out how he tasted. “You’re super hard,” the silver-haired boy comments in awe, eyes twinkling.  _ The _ Kouki Eto’s cock was right in front of his face, begging to be sucked; this certainly wasn’t something to scoff at.

 

“You’re just so erotic, I can’t help it,” Kouki murmurs, and Ryouta flushes red at that response. “W-Well! Let me help you unwind, Kou- _ sama _ ,” he smirks as he tacks on the honorific, taking the other’s erection into his hand and pressing his lips to the tip tentatively. For a moment he pulls back, blowing hot air against the slit, and he can feel Kouki shiver in reaction.  _ Good, _ he thinks, though seconds later he’s letting out a started cry as Kensuke suddenly presses his way back into him without warning. 

 

“You’re so cute, Ryou, your hole’s twitching so much,” Kensuke coos, picking back up his pace from before. All he can do is simply moan in response, eyelids drooping as he arches his back. He has to snap himself back into reality a moment later, not wanting to forget about his given task of pleasing Kouki. 

 

Running his tongue along the other’s length, he stares up at the blond observantly; his eyes are screwed shut, and his face flushed as he draws in strained breaths. “I haven’t even started and you’re already like this? You must be really pent up, Kou-sama. Let me make you feel really good, okay?”

 

And with that, Ryouta envelops the other’s cock in his mouth, expertly sliding his tongue along the skin as he takes more and more of it in. It’s hard to focus with Kensuke fucking him, and he can’t help but continue moaning even with his mouth full, but he can tell the vibrations of his voice are making it all the more better for Kouki. Soft whines can be heard from him, and his thighs are quivering with the effort of not bucking into Ryouta’s mouth.

 

As much as he’s tempted to pull away and say that it’s okay, that Kouki can feel free to use him as much as he needs, he doesn’t think that someone as gentle as him could manage to do something like that even if Ryouta insisted. So he simply keeps sucking him off, running his fingers idly along the other’s balls as he does. 

 

“Mamoru, you can touch yourself if you want,” Kensuke speaks up, looking at the dark haired boy standing nervously a few feet away from them; it was clear he had no idea what he should be doing, but didn’t want to interrupt anything, either. “You can have your turn with him soon enough, so don’t come if you don’t think you can handle coming twice.”

 

“K-Ken, hearing you say stuff like that is just…!” 

 

Blushing and shaking his head violently, Mamoru decides to follow the other’s advice, namely because his erection is straining against his pants to point where it’s painful, and he doesn’t think he can take it anymore. Taking his cock into his hand he begins to slowly stroke himself, heart pounding in his chest as he watches his fellow unit members performing such…  _ impure  _ acts with each other. This wasn’t a dream, right? This was really happening?

 

With the shudder that runs down his spine when Ryouta suddenly meets his gaze, he knows that it’s definitely real. Finally touching himself feels so amazing, he can’t help but groan to himself, biting his lip as he watches the scene unfolding before him. It was an indescribable feeling, something like watching porn or reading dirty magazines could never even compare to what this was like. It almost even felt like he was watching something that he wasn’t supposed to, secretly being a part of the other’s threesome...

 

Kensuke’s thrusts have started to grow more and more erratic and quick, making it clear that he was close. Normally, he would have pulled out and let Kouki take over, but with Ryouta’s sex drive, well… he’d gotten quite accustomed to having multiple orgasms in one night. He focuses on the growing pressure in his core, biting his lip as he chases that feeling of pleasure, letting it grow and grow until--

 

“Ryou! I-I’m gonna…” 

 

The warning receives no response other than the muffled moans coming from the man below him, though before he knows it he’s coming, the edges of his vision blurring white as he empties himself inside of Ryouta’s hole, a high-pitched cry escaping him. 

 

Ryouta holds on just a little longer, determined to make sure that Kouki hits his peak before he does; he quickly runs his tongue over the other’s slit, using his hand to pump what part wasn’t in his mouth. 

 

“Ryou, that’s enough, I… fuck--”

 

Gritting his teeth, Kouki tries to pull the platinum-blond off of his cock, but the other puts up a hand and softly shakes his head to show that it was okay. Everyone in the room could feel shock at hearing the boy curse like that, though Ryouta can’t help but feel proud of the fact, since that must mean he was feeling really good. As he reached back to stroke himself to orgasm, he lets out a shocked gasp when someone else’s hand is around his cock, pumping him quickly--it was Mamoru. 

 

Moaning loudly against Kouki’s cock, he bucks into the older man’s hand haphazardly, messily bobbing his head as he struggles to keep his technique; sloppy wet sounds can be heard as he sucks the other off, a bit of drool dribbling down his chin. There are tears in his eyes as he hits his orgasm, entire body shuddering as he squeezes his eyes shut; he can feel liquid hot and thick sliding and dripping down his throat as he’s coming, and in the back of his hazy mind he’s glad that he was able to finish at the same time as Kouki. 

 

“Mamoru…” 

 

Ryouta begins slowly once he’d come down from his high, heat rising to his cheeks. Of course it had to have been Mamoru who helped him out, right? He silently curses at the thought of having to be in the NEET’s debt. “T-Thanks. For getting me off.” He can see by the way that the other’s chest is heaving with the effort of breathing that he’d managed to come as well. 

 

“If you want, you… can have me next,” he continues, opening his legs up for Mamoru to see the cum leaking out of his hole. He already feels exhausted from the first orgasm, since it was one of the most intense ones he’d had in a long time,  but he pushes away the tiredness because if he knows one thing for sure, it’s that... 

“...The night has only begun, after all.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is. the moment you all wanted
> 
> chapter 2 where mamoru finally gets the coochie he deserves!!!!! 
> 
> enjoy

Mamoru swallowed heavily, a lump forming in his throat; he truly doesn’t know how to react when Ryouta is staring at him so expectantly, having just told the dark-haired NEET that he could have his way with him. It certainly wasn’t something he’d ever expected to happen.

 

“Hurry up, or else I’ll change my mind. You should be honored that I’m letting  _ you  _ of all people fuck me.” Ryouta manages to snap him out of his trance, never failing to use that sharp tongue of his whenever necessary. 

 

“Y-Yes!”

 

Inhaling deeply, the older male forced himself closer on trembling legs. “Mamoru,” Kouki murmurs beside him in his usual gentle tone; he placed a hand on Mamoru’s shoulder in an attempt to provide some support. “Calm down. You’re fine.”

 

He wants to respond with a shake of his head, to insist that he was very much  _ not _ fine--because this was  _ Ryouta _ they were talking about, who would absolutely gut him if he didn’t do this properly--but he bites his tongue, just offering a brisk nod and a sheepish smile. 

 

“I’m gonna put it in then,” he says to the smaller idol splayed out below him, legs still spread and ready for action. “Are you? Or are you just gonna stand there and look like an idiot for another year? It’s your call.”

 

Kensuke laughs in amusement at the other’s impatience, then glances over inquisitively at the blond settled at the other side of Ryouta. “Kou, are you fine to keep going…?” He trails off; there was clearly a continuation to the question, but he held back, not wanting to push too much onto their leader if he was tired. That was something that needed to be established first and foremost.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay…” Kou offers a soft smile, brushing his bangs back behind one ear. Mamoru’s gaze is caught on him as he does so, noting that there’s a few drops of sweat clinging to his forehead--Ryouta must have gotten him really worked up. Shaking the thought away and trying to focus, he climbs on top of the impatient male waiting on the bed, straddling him as best he could. Kensuke and Kouki were still chatting as he positioned himself, but his heart was pounding too loud in his ears for him to properly focus on what they were planning.

 

The NEET was prepared to slowly press himself in, but with the wetness of Kensuke’s cum to assist him, it was a lot more slick than he was prepared for; with a choked noise of shock, Mamoru’s cock easily slides in all the way, and Ryouta lets out a caterwaul at the sudden thrust into him, his entire body shuddering at the intrusion. 

 

“... _ Fuck _ , you’re so big,” he gasps mindlessly, hating how the compliment unwillingly spilled past his lips--but it was true. Mamoru was significantly bigger than Kensuke, and the stretch was more than he was accustomed to. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, though.

 

“You okay?” the dark-haired idol asks, leaning his hand down absentmindedly to brush Ryouta’s hair out of his face. It was a rather…  _ intimate  _ gesture that made the blond blush heavily in embarrassment, tilting his head to the side. “I-I’m fine. I don’t need concern from you.” 

 

Mamoru can still see Ryouta pouting in protest out of the corner of his eye, and he thinks to himself that it’s kind of cute. Just kind of. “Okay…” Slowly sliding out of Ryouta until he was just barely pressed in, Mamoru bucks his hips forward into the other, grunting under his breath as he did so. Ryouta cried out in pleasure, and his moans increased in volume as Mamoru continued this pattern, slamming himself hard against his walls. “Are you fucking crazy?!” He spits, his voice broken from the overwhelming sensations flooding through him. He was still sensitive from his first orgasm, so having the NEET practically pounding him into the mattress right away was causing him to see stars. 

 

“St-Sto--fuck--stop, oh God--” whining loudly, Ryouta arches his back into Mamoru’s thrusts, feeling the warmth of his body pressing up against him. He couldn’t even think straight. “Does it feel good?” Mamoru gasps out between heavy pants, his hands holding Ryouta’s hips steady as he fucked him. 

 

Ryouta’s entire body was being overwhelmed by the sheer size of Mamoru, making him feel as if he was being torn apart with every heavy thrust. “Amazing, y-you’re…” face beet red, Ryouta struggles to overcome his embarrassment. Complimenting Mamoru was a low he’d never expected himself to sink to, yet here he was. “You’re… ah… amazing, ‘m so full, your cock is so...  _ huuge _ , aah..!” Ryouta can’t even control the words spilling from his mouth at this point, lustful nothings tumbling out the second he thought them. Mamoru grinned at the reaction, and he felt something in his core twist at how erotic hearing the other talk like that was.

 

“Say my name. Who’s making you feel this good?” Mamoru leans down to whisper into Ryouta’s ear, his breath hot and heavy against the other’s skin. “M-Mamoru! Nnh, Mamoru, you’re gonna make me come, I’m so close, oh  _ God _ , I need more, harder, harder,  _ h-harder _ ….!”

 

Mamoru raises an eyebrow in surprise; he knew the other was loud from all the times he’d been kept awake listening to Kensuke and him go at it, but this was just… something else entirely. Maybe it was just because his mouth had been busy the first round, so he hadn’t been able to speak. 

 

However, as he was about to comply despite his initial shock, he suddenly feels a hand holding his hips steady, followed almost immediately by a wet finger sliding into his own entrance. “Hyah?!” Mamoru squeaks, nearly jumping out of his own skin. Ryouta glared up at him for stopping, so he attempts to continue thrusting, though it’s extremely difficult to focus with what he discovers is Kouki’s finger working its way into him. Over Ryouta’s incessant moaning, the blond was murmuring into his ear. “Calm down, it’s just me… You didn’t forget we were here, did you?”   
  


The dark-haired idol shakes his head profusely. “Of course I didn’t f-forget, but you can’t just… do that out of nowhere without warning me!” Kouki chuckles in amusement at the other’s flustered stammering, cerulean blue eyes narrowing as he watched the other try to pick his thrusts back up again. “You’re really loose, Mamoru… could it be, you were fingering yourself earlier?” 

 

Mamoru’s face burns a deep shade of red, an embarrassed noise rumbling low in his chest. Kouki laughs softly, but the sound of it is extremely erotic in this kind of context. “So you were, then.” Whining as the blonde presses up behind him, placing his chin against the other’s shoulder, Mamoru feels a shiver run down his spine. “I bet you just couldn’t help yourself when you heard Ryouta. Trying not to listen but the more you tried to block it out the more his erotic whines and moans turned you on… I can imagine it now, you desperately fucking yourself on your fingers to try to match the rhythm of the sound of skin slapping against skin….”

 

“F-Fuck, I’m coming, gonna come, Mamoru…!” Ryouta suddenly spoke up loudly, his entire frame shaking as his second orgasm of the night hit him like a ton of bricks. Hearing Kouki speaking dirty nothings into Mamoru’s ear, about himself no less, had pushed the lighter blond over the edge. He spilled onto his own stomach with a long, held out moan of the Mamoru’s name, and with the way his walls contracted and twitched around Mamoru’s cock during his climax, it didn’t take long for the dark-haired male to follow suit, painting Ryouta’s insides with hot, sticky cum just as Kensuke had done before.

 

Kouki continued to slide his fingers into Mamoru; it seemed that the NEET didn’t really need any preparation, as he’d done it himself earlier and his fingers were easily sliding in and out of his hole, but he didn’t want to risk causing his partner any pain. As he was still coming, though, Mamoru suddenly felt those fingers strike his prostate, and a garbled moan ripped itself from his throat at the extreme pleasure. It was so overwhelming it felt almost painful, and he was certain that if he hadn’t already been in the middle of his orgasm, he would have immediately come again from the sheer shock of that weakness being pressed into so suddenly. 

 

“What an erotic noise,” Kouki comments in awe, and Mamoru splays his hands over his mouth, embarrassed; he’d never heard something like that come out of his mouth before. But Kouki simply chuckles. “Don’t be embarrassed. You don’t need to keep your voice down, you’re doing fine… Are you okay? We can take a break if you’re too sensitive…” 

 

Mamoru gulps. He wants to say he’s fine, but… in reality, he’s not too sure how much longer his stamina can hold up. Upon sensing his hesitation, Kensuke, who was perched on the edge of the bed, spoke back up. “I have an idea. Mamoru and Ryou, switch places.” 

 

Obeying the command, Mamoru pulls out of Ryouta with a long exhale, cherishing the choked noise from Ryouta at the feeling of being empty again--and of cum dribbling out of his hole,  _ again _ . “Watching you guys made me really hard again,” Kensuke murmurs as he observes the two switching positions as he’d asked, “so I need some help getting off. I held back all that time; it’d be no fun to come by myself.” 

 

Waiting for Kensuke to elaborate on his plans, Mamoru laid back on the bed; it was still warm from Ryouta’s body heat, and there were wet spots on the sheets where cum had leaked onto. “Mamoru, uh…” there’s a long pause as the athletic boy tried to think things through. “Yeah, this will probably be easier if you flip and get on all fours for me.” 

 

“I-If I  _ what?! _ ” Mamoru exclaims, a blush spreading across his face. “Just do it,” Kensuke says in the same low voice he uses with Ryouta, though Mamoru nearly flinches out of shock from not being accustomed to the ever-so-cheerful idol using such a tone. “O-O-Okay! Okay, I will!” Without another question asked, Mamoru rolls over onto his stomach, repositioning himself so that he was on his knees with his hands pressed on the bed. It felt extremely embarrassing to be stationed like this, his ass fully on display, but he did his best to cope with the humiliation washing over him. “Ryou, babe, I want you to suck me off. You need a break. And, Kou…” Kensuke’s eyes dart to the ground for just a second, as if hesitating. “Kou, I want you to go inside me. I’ll need preparation, but…” 

 

Falling short on his explanation, Kensuke is relieved when Kouki simply nods in understanding. Mamoru, on the other hand, feels extremely confused, and not to mention slightly nervous. “B-But wait, Ken… why did you make me get in this position if you said Ryou is gonna… you know…” 

 

“Just bear with me here for a second.”

 

“O-Okay…” Still uncertain, Mamoru hangs his head, simply waiting as Kensuke strolls over to him, leaning against the bed for support. Ryouta and Kouki get in their respective positions as well, the lighter blond settling on the ground between Kensuke’s legs while the darker blond stood behind, already dampening his fingers with saliva. 

 

“Don’t be surprised, okay?” Kensuke says, and before Mamoru can ask him what that’s supposed to mean, he suddenly feels something wet prodding against his entrance. A shocked gasp escapes him that transitions into a moan of pure bliss. “Ken… shit, you really--” he cuts off as the other’s tongue is pressing into his loose hole, causing him to whimper again in pleasure. While Kensuke’s mouth was positioned against his entrance, Ryouta was wrapping his own lips around the blue-haired boy’s hard cock, lapping up the pre-cum leaking from the tip. He eagerly took him fully into his mouth, to which Kensuke moaned, pausing to glance down at the platinum blond. 

 

“So excited to suck me off… even though my cock was just in your ass not too long ago. You’re so dirty, Ryou, enjoying the taste of yourself like that…” Ryouta blushed, and for a moment didn’t have any response to offer. “Y-You can’t say that when  _ you’re  _ in the middle of eating his ass so eagerly, you hypocrite!” he finally hisses in response, pouting his cheeks out before he went back to work. Kensuke lets out a mix of a grunt and a laugh. “I guess you have a point there,” he sighs, and as he slides his tongue into Mamoru’s twitching hole once again he can feel his own hole being prodded at by Kouki’s fingers. 

 

Having so many parts of him stimulated at once… as a finger pressed into him, he couldn’t help but feel bad, knowing that this was probably how they should have done this to begin with, but with him and Ryouta’s roles reversed; Ryouta was the one who’d wanted this all in the first place, who wanted all of Growth to fuck him, yet now  _ he  _ was the one having everyone else help get him off at once. Any guilt that he felt, though, was forced to the back of his mind as Kouki pressed in a second finger while Ryouta sucked particularly hard on his shaft. The pleasure was slowly taking over him, clouding over his mind; he decided that for now, it would be okay to enjoy the other three members being at his mercy. 

 

Producing a generous amount of saliva against Mamoru’s entrance, several lewd, wet noises could be heard now as Kensuke worked his lips against his hole, tongue thrusting inside of him repetitively. Mamoru’s back arched, struggling not to grind against the other’s face on instinct, wanting to gain more of that pleasure swallowing him up. He wants to comment on how into this Kensuke seemed to be, but he can’t even manage that--all that came out of his parted lips were whines of bliss.

 

Before Kensuke knew it, Kouki was done stretching him out, and he felt those lithe fingers of his slide out of him, leaving him feeling empty. “Are you ready?” the leader asked, voice laced with a touch of concern. Kensuke smiled softly, pausing his actions for a short moment to glance back at Kouki and give a confirming nod. “Yeah. Go ahead and put it in, I’ll be okay.” Ryouta watched the darker blond carefully, waiting as he positioned himself and began pushing his cock in; the lighter blond synced his timing with Kouki’s taking Kensuke’s length into his mouth at the same pace as Kouki pushed into him. 

 

Kensuke groaned, the hands that were holding Mamoru’s cheeks apart trembling at the feeling of being slowly filled while Ryouta’s wet mouth swallowed his cock up at the same pace. “You’re tight,” Kouki murmurs, running his hand gently along Kensuke’s back in an attempt to get him to relax. Kensuke shudders; the others touch was like cool electric against his burning skin, and it felt amazing. 

 

“Touch me like that more,” he begs, a bit of drool dripping down the side of his chin. A bit surprised, Kouki’s hand pauses, but realizing just how much the other seemed to enjoy it, he continued roaming his hand along Kensuke’s body, letting his other hand join in as well. The blue-haired idol groaned, and when Kouki began thrusting, he nearly couldn’t focus enough to keep pleasing Mamoru anymore. Kouki’s fingers roaming his body, his long cock filling him up over and over, Ryouta’s mouth and tongue going down on his cock to match their leader’s pace… it was all too much, it was going to drive him insane.

 

With a broken moan, Kensuke struggles to continue on with his task. He pressed his lips back to Mamoru’s hole, sucking on his entrance before lapping at it, swirling the tip of his tongue around it before he would press it inside again. He wasn’t expecting Mamoru to be capable of coming again after orgasming twice already, but with the way his hole was starting to twitch against his tongue every time he pressed it inside…

 

“Are you gonna come again just from this?” He inquires, shocked. When Mamoru replies, he sounds almost on the verge of tears from the overstimulation. “Keep going, p-please… don’t say anything…” He must be really close, Kensuke thinks, obediently going back to work without another word; he can’t keep himself from moaning against the other frequently, though, as the other two members continue pleasuring him. 

 

Suddenly, the head of Kouki’s cock brushed up against Kensuke’s prostate, and he let out a cry of pleasure. “There! Oh God, there again!” Kensuke exclaims, almost incoherent from trying to continue eating out Mamoru while speaking. Kouki complies, hitting at that same angle and driving Kensuke wild. Between the erratic, sloppy movements of his tongue, and the vibrations of his moans, Mamoru was sent over the edge; the dark-haired NEET let out a scream when his third orgasm hit him, the back of his eyes going black. Nothing spurted out from the head of his cock this time, and coming dry made it feel as if it had hit him even harder than either of the previous two times. The tears in the corners of his eyes spilled over, rolling down his cheeks and he sobbed as he came down from his high. 

 

Kensuke watched in awe, never having seen the other come undone quite this badly before. “You did well, Mamoru,” he soothes, rubbing his hand along the insides of his thighs and then letting his head fall down against the bed while Ryouta and Kouki continued pleasuring him. “Kou, let’s come together, you’re close right?” Kensuke’s voice trembled as he spoke, feeling his prostate being drilled into repeatedly.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Kouki sounds out of breath, something that none of the other members are sure they’ve heard to this extent; he was panting as he thrust into the other idol, struggling to even respond. “Hot…” Kensuke can’t help but comment out loud, and the tips of his ears burn red when he realizes that he’s blurted it out. “Nnh… Don’t say things … ah… like that…” Kouki settles his hands back to Kensuke’s thighs, gripping tight as he speeds his thrusts up more. “I’m gonna… c-come… Hurry, I can’t… hold back…” 

 

At this, Ryouta began running his tongue along Kensuke’s shaft even more forcefully than before, practically deep-throating him as he did so. “F-Fuck, Ryou--!” He cursed under his breath, staring down at the light blond bobbing his head sporadically on his cock. “Oh God, I can’t, i-it really feels too good…” Kensuke whimpered, moving his hands to tangle his fingers into Ryouta’s hair. The idol moaned in surprise at the gesture, eyes squeezing shut from the sudden pain shooting through him. It wasn’t a bad pain though; he always loved it when Kensuke was rough with him, when he tugged on his hair like this. 

 

“I’m coming, K-Kou I’m--gonna…!” 

 

Breaking off into a loud whine, Kensuke held Ryouta’s mouth on his cock as he emptied himself down his throat, trembling from head to toes; he heard Kou curse in a notably high-pitched moan as he came alongside Kensuke, spilling into him. 

 

It was a long moment before they both recovered; Kensuke finally released his deathly tight grip on Ryouta’s hair, who broke away from the other’s dick, gasping for air. Kouki pulled out of Kensuke, who shuddered at the sensation, letting their leader’s cum run hot and wet down his thighs. 

 

They all struggled to come down from the high of everything that had just happened; Mamoru was still a mess from his last orgasm, his body racking with an occasional sob as he lay collapsed on the bed. Ryouta’s lips looked swollen and bruised, Kensuke noted, from sucking both him and Kouki off. And for a long while, they all just remained silent, observing each other carefully to see the effects of what they’d just done.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Ryouta finally spoke up. His voice was hoarse, and he had to cough a few times to get his voice to work properly again. “I shouldn’t have dragged you all into this, Ken just had this idea, and… and--”

 

“That was amazing.” Kouki cut the fretting blond off, a warm smile crossing his face. “If anything, I’m glad that you were able to get the courage to ask us to join your rendezvous. We’d be glad to join again if you ever want us to, right, Mamoru?”

 

Mamoru struggles to sit up, his face still stained with tears. It was an embarrassing state that he’d been reduced to. “Just… go more easy on me next time, okay?” 

 

The other three laugh in response, to which Mamoru pouts. “I’m serious! Ken, you made me c-c...cry! I thought I was going to die from how intense that was…!” Kensuke grins, merely shrugging in response. Ryouta scoffs, shooting at glare at the NEET. “I warned you, didn’t I? I told you not to come if you didn’t think you could handle doing it again. You did that to yourself.” 

 

Mamoru frowned as the other two males agreed quietly, and he didn’t have any sort of response to that. “We should all get some rest, though…” Kouki suggests as they sat quietly once again, moving to collect his scattered articles of clothing from off the floor. “I’ll run a bath for us first. Mamoru, can you walk?” 

 

Mamoru sighs. “I honestly… don’t think I can. I might die.” 

 

Kouki laughs. “You’ll be fine. You’re tough. Here,” the blond moves forward to scoop up Mamoru into his arms--bridal style, of course. Kensuke snorts with laughter, and Ryouta can’t help but do the same after trying to hold back. “You guys are seriously like a married couple, I can’t,” Kensuke giggles, hopping up to his feet, though he nearly loses his footing at first. 

 

“K-Kou-kun, this is embarrassing! They’re laughing!”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Kouki repeats with a chuckle, his footsteps fading as he disappeared out of the bedroom to run a bath. Ryouta feels a wide smile spread across his face, which Kensuke returns. “You seem happy,” he comments, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I am…” Ryouta sighs, eyelids fluttering as he glanced down at the ground. “Thanks… for this, Ken. It’s embarrassing but… that was really amazing, I….y-yeah.”

 

“As good with words as always, I see,” Kensuke nods, and Ryouta blushes heavily. “L-Look, what do you want me to say! It was really hot and I’d been fantasizing that for a really long time!” the platinum blond blurts, and when he realizes what he’s just admitted, he slams his hands over his mouth, face burning even deeper than before.

 

“Oho, have you now? I see…”

 

“Shut  _ up _ ! Forget I said that!” Ryouta huffs and scrambles to his feet, storming out of the room out of embarrassment. Kensuke laughed once again, and his grin remained on his face. Things had certainly worked out for the best, hadn’t they? The idea had simply been a joke, something to tease Ryouta with, but…

 

In the end, it seemed as if Growth had become even closer, rather than things getting awkward because of it. And that, along with the fact that it had been something Ryouta really wanted, made Kensuke really happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS ISN'T TOO MUCH OF A MESS it was hard for me to decide exactly how to continue and writing foursomes is. extremely hard (and something i'd never done until now). but i did my best 
> 
> thank u and goodnight *drops mic*

**Author's Note:**

> i really should have thought more about the fact that i can't even write a threesome never mind a foursome before i started this but like i needed it in my life
> 
> anyways pls forgive me for my sins also i may eventually whip up a chapter two for the rest depending on . you know. how much of a lazy fuck i am. we'll see


End file.
